Albus Severus Potter
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: A little rememberence for my version of Albus Severus Potter. Includes Death


**Albus Severus Potter****  
Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Harry smiled and waved a little stuffed panther around in the air. Al, Albus Severus Potter, his son, tried to grab it. Next to them were Al's older siblings Michael (age four) and Jillian (age two) who were both playing a game Hermione taught them called patty-cake. They were laughing and their smiles almost split their faces._

_Al pouted and used all his strength to reach up and grab the panther and managed to. Harry let it go, knowing his son didn't have enough strength to pull it from his grasp. Al gave a loud yell of victory and Hermione, who had watched from where she was talking with Alastar, laughed._

_All around the room were presents for Al's first birthday. Harry had some presents too. The banner that hung in the kitchen said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND ALBUS!' Michael, Jillian and their friends Brianna Weasley, Damien Malfoy and Ivy Longbottom helped decorating it._

_There were many people in the room. Ron and his wife Luna were talking with Neville and Ginny about Neville teaching Herbology and Ginny playing professional Quidditch. Kingsley Shacklebolt was talking with Severus Snape, who unbelievably was Harry's very good friend/mentor. _

_Everyone was having a good time until a warning signal went off. The power to the house went out and people were left in the darkness with only the moon's light through the window's to see in. _

Harry James Potter, known mainly as the Boy-Who-Lived or Headmaster Potter, stood quietly in front of the grave marker. It was on the grounds of Potter manor, as were the graves of Harry's grandparents, parents, godfather, secondary godfather and his wife.

The marker in front of him, however, was not an old relative. The body that lay in the ground before him was only one-years-old. It was the body of his son; Albus Severus Potter. He had died only a few months ago and Harry hadn't spoken much since.

A few feet behind him was Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger; his wife. She watched him with tear filled eyes and kept one hand tucked to her chest and the other fisted at her side. She had watched him many times out here, stroking the grass that grew on top of their child.

"Harry…" She whispered. He didn't turn; she doubted he heard her. His mind was all jumbled up and the loose of another family member he never really got to know was taking the toll on his body and mind.

It was horrible when they found him. It was his first birthday party. He was born July 31st; just like his father. Albus looked so much like him. Hagrid had said so because he had seen Harry as a child. Harry hadn't let Albus out of his sight that day, but when everyone was distracted, someone took him.

Death Eaters, the few hundred left, attacked the manor and took their child. Harry had run off, chasing them. Michael (age four) and Jillian (age two), Hermione and Harry's other kids were protected by Alastar and Hagrid. No one saw where Harry and the Death Eaters had run off too as everything had happened so fast.

"_Harry! HARRY!" Hermione called. Her forehead was bleeding and her eyes were frantic. Her dress was ripped and dirty. She heard Michael and Jillian with Alastar and Kingsley. She ran forward and stopped seeing something out of the corner of her eye. _

_It was a pale figure, sitting cross legged in some rubble. She hurried over and stopped short. _

"_Harry…" She ran to him and hugged him from behind crushing herself to him. "Oh, Merlin… Harry I thought…" She pulled back. He was still. He couldn't be… could he? She spun around him and her breath left her._

_In Harry's lap was Albus. His once pale neck was red with blood. His little innocent eyes were wide open and blank. His tiny body was covered in dirt and grime. _

"_I couldn't save him… I couldn't save him…" Harry muttered. His face was covered in blood and his eyes were wide, staring intently at the mangled body of his son. He looked up at her. "I couldn't save him…"_

"Harry, come inside." Hermione said quietly. She grabbed his arm and pulled lightly. Her eyes welled up with tears and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

He didn't say anything, but let her pull him.

They walked silently on the trail back to their home. The one their son died in…

"We'll be okay…" Hermione whispered. "We'll be okay…" She muttered to herself the whole time home.

When they entered the house, Michael and Jillian rushed to them. They could tell something was wrong, but was advised by Alastar and Kingsley not to ask until they spoke of it themselves.

It had been one of the hardest things in Harry's life, to bury his son's body. He could still see the images, he could feel the blood and grime seeping onto him, and he could hear the screaming and crying of his child before the death eaters got to him.

He knew it was going to be hard to let Albus go, but his heart yearned for him to keep the boy with him forever, like he wanted his parents. He was scared, he'll admit it. What if he lost Hermione? Or Michael? Or Jillian? Or Hermione's parents, Miranda and Jake? Or Hermione's grandmother, Berti?

He wanted to pretend it never happened, but that grave marker would always be there to remind him. That day, when he went to bed, he promised himself one thing: Never forget Albus Severus Potter-the child that never lived the way it should have.


End file.
